The Legend Of Sorrah Episode 1 Conflict Lead To Change
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: Stubborn 15 year old, Sorrah is the Granddaughter of the great Avatar Korra. Two Avatars have passed since Korra's young death and everyone's wondering who will be the next Avatar? Sorrah has trouble mastering Air and her Father hires a strict new trainer in hopes of being able to teach Sorrah Airbending.


Sorrah was training outside on one freezing winter evening at Air Temple Island. Her light brown hair flowing from the frostbitten winds blowing against her tannish body. The near frozen grass below her made Sorrah's feet inside her thin shoes go numb.

"That's it," said Rohan, Sorrah's Airbending trainer, with a smile growing on his middle aged, hairless face. "Take it slow, feel the chi building up inside of you."

Sorrah nodded once as a thank you, trying not to lose her concentration. She closed her eyes and let out a focused breath, then she continued her swift hand motions. Breathing in and out as slow as her hand motions were. Airbending is the power to control and manipulate air. People who bend the element, air, are called Air Nomads, Sorrah is one of them.

"Arrghh!" shouted the young Airbender, "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to do it!" Sorrah crossed her arms and sat rebelliously.

Rohan knelt beside her and put an arm on her shoulder, "You know your Grandmother had trouble mastering Air. Even I did when I was your age! I still have trouble on some Air techniques. And Avatar Aang! The Avatar before your Grandmother! He had trouble mastering earth and he was younger than you! See, everyone has a hard time learning something. You've just got to be patient and wait for it to work." he told her passionately, glancing at Sorrah. Sorrah loosened up and looked at his gaze.

But the connection didn't last, Sorrah tensed up and looked away furiously, "My Grandmother was the Avatar and when she couldn't learn Airbending, they made an exception because she had already learned Water, Fire and Earth! So, she doesn't really matter! And Aang, he had the greatest Earthbender in the world to teach him!" Sorrah got up and continued with a furious tone, "But I'm not the Avatar, I'm just an Airbender who can't Airbend!" And with that, she stormed off into the house, leaving Rohan standing in the snow.

Sorrah slammed the door and sat angrily on a green velvet pillow in the warm dining room. Her father was sitting at the other end and making some Green Tea for his Airbender in progress.

"How'd it go?" he asked his daughter. The question was immediately answered by a quick angry answer,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, that bad? Well, I made you some nice, hot tea to make you warm up." he said, gently placing the cup on her side.

Sorrah took it and drank it, "Thanks," she said before standing and getting her coat on, "I'm going to go into town, be back by morning." she told her Father briefly.

"No you are NOT young lady!" shouted someone who had busts their butt to train her. Rohan stood beside Sorrah's father, "Me and your father have discussed some things over the past few days and we would like to talk to you about them." he explained, motioning his hand down to sit. Just like his Father, Tenzin, he was always stern when it comes to business.

"What things?" she said, a little confused and curious on what he had to say. She took off her jacket, hung it up and sat down.

"Sorrah," her father began, "we aren't sure if you're going to be able to Airbend with Rohan teaching you."

"What?!"

"That is why we are planning to train you every hour of every day with a NEW Airbending trainer till you bend that first piece of air." Rohan finished, "And you will not leave the Island or even the Training Quarters till you do!"

Sorrah's light gray eyes grew wide, "You can't train me on something I can never do!" she said, tears filled her eyes and soon fell down her cheeks. "And taking away my only friend won't help me either!"

Her father, shocked by her second sentence, put his hand on hers, "Sorr-"

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled, getting up, grabbing her Orange Winter coat and running out to her Flying Bison, Toru. Tears still strolling down her cheeks, she climbed onto his humungous head and grasped the rope which was tied around his horns. "Yip Yip!" she commanded Toru, flicking the reins. The Huge, six-legged Air Bison slowly rose flew above the ground and started to soar over the small sea that separated them from Republic City.

Rohan ran outside before she could get very far, he pulled out a cream colored whistle and blew a silent sound no human could hear. All of the Bison's on the island immediately started to roar and squirm inside their shelters. Almost immediately, Toru, along with Sorrah, rushed back to the island. Toru's decent and landing threw Sorrah off her Bison and into a pile of soft snow. Her father and Rohan went to see if she was alright.

"Sorrah! Are you okay?" her Father asked, pulling her out of the heap of icy, cold snow. Sorrah's face looked sadder than it did before,

"No, I'm not alright!" she sobbed. She hugged Rohan, who was beside her Father, and sobbed into his shoulder like a little kid. "I don't want you to go, you were the only person who took care of me and raised me when my parents were fighting!"

Rohan was touched by her words, "I know it's hard, I don't want to leave either. But it's for the best, I'll be leaving in the morning."

Sorrah could hardly speak, she was so sad and angry at herself for not being able to Airbend! She was angriest at her Dad for sending Rohan away and probably hiring a snobby teacher who is as strict and wrinkly as Lin Beifong, the former Police Chief when her Grandmother was 17.

"C'mon Sorrah, let's go inside and make the last few moments count." Rohan said passionately, walking threw the door that lead into the toasty dining room. Sorrah ran down the wooden hall and straight to her room. Sorrah continued to cry silently until she fell asleep on her wooden bed. When both men figured she had fallen asleep, they began to talk.

"So, who'd you get?"

"A very strict trainer, a good match for Sorrah's personality." Yeyga, Sorrah's father, answered.

"Honestly Yeyga, I think Sorrah was doing okay with me. But since you threatened my family, I have no choice but to leave." sighed Rohan as his eyes narrowed down to the table.

"That's right, and I expect you not to tell Sorrah about what we discussed and I also expect YOU be out of here by DAWN!" growled Yeyga, slamming his fist on the wooden table at the word 'dawn'. He wanted to make it extra clear for the, who he thought, dumb Airbender.

Rohan gulped at his harsh ending, "I guess I should start packing then." Rohan said sadly.

"Yes. You should."

Rohan got up and went down to Sorrah's room, he opened the slide paper doors. There lay Sorrah fast asleep in a ball with her wool blanket down at her ankles. Rohan walked over to her bedside and sat down. The wooden bed creaked from old age when he sat. He looked at her and caressed her gentle face with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Sorrah," he began, "but your Father wants me out. I wish I could just see your sweet, little eyes again..." After he had finished talking to the dormant girl, he kissed her forehead and got up. He pulled her cotton blanket up to her neck and closed her window. Sadly, Rohan left the girl's room... never to return.

The next frosty morning, Rohan was just about done loading his things onto Hoogie, his Dad's Bison, when Sorrah ran out to him.

"Rohan!" she yelled, "I have something for you!" She held out a locket, a picture on one side with her as a toddler and Rohan as a young man. And another picture on the other side of them as they are today. "I want you to have this, to remember me by."

Rohan took the locket and kept it close to him, "Thank you, I will never forget you." he said stretching out his arms for a big hug. Sorrah pounced on him and made him tumble to the ground, they both laughed and Sorrah helped her trainer up.

"Sorrah!" her father hollered from a distance. He didn't want her to be anywhere near that Airbender, Sorrah never understood why. She always thought it had something to do with her Mother, she was an Airbender just like Sorrah.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I hope you and your new trainer have a great relationship!"

"I bet we won't," Sorrah said looking at the ground, "if you weren't strict enough my Dad's BOUND to get someone like Beifong" she rolled her eyes playfully and put a hand on her hip. Rohan chuckled,

"She was pretty mean. But no more stalling! I must leave before your Dad gets even more mad at me!" Rohan said quickly, flying onto Hoogie's large head, "Yip Yip!" he shouted and slowly Hoogie arose from the ground.

"Wait!"

Rohan stopped and lowered Hoogie to Sorrah, "Yes, what is it?"

"I had a dream last night," she started, "Avatar Korra, Avatar Aang and Avatar Roku came to me and said I would be able to Airbend as soon as I find peace inside myself. But I don't have a clue what that means, maybe

you would know because your Grandfather was Avatar Aang,"

Rohan looked aghast, it was VERY rare for a regular bender to visited by three of the past Avatars... three of the greatest too! But Rohan had no time to explain, Yeyga came up behind Sorrah and Rohan knew Yeyga wanted him out.

"I'm Sorry Sorrah, try talking to the spirits in your past time. Maybe they can lead you to the Avatars so you can speak with them." he said quickly. Sorrah's guardian's gaze was making him uncomfortable, "Goodbye Sorrah." And after that, he slowly lifted up into the sky on Hoogie and flew out of sight. Sorrah looked down sadly, choking back tears as they came. She didn't expect him to leave like that! She walked inside before she really started bawling, but at the same time she tried to be strong and remember what Rohan had told her, 'One day I'll be gone, but you must be strong in my absence.' Those wise words stuck with Sorrah for weeks. She wouldn't eat much and couldn't sleep, she couldn't focus when she meditated.. she was depressed.

Until one morning when the new teacher arrived. It had been exactly 6 weeks since she had last since seen Rohan's kind face. Sorrah and her Father came out to greet Sorrah's new trainer, Sorrah was glum as she had been for the past month. First a woman in a suit that made her butt look as big as her mean face was, then a little boy who was supposively this woman's son, hid behind her leg. The little boy looked a little like the picture of young Avatar Aang she had seen but the boy had Red hair, freckles and the cutest little face! Sorrah's face lit up once she saw the little boy, "Hey there," she said sweetly to the little boy. She walked a little bit close to him with a soft smile on her face, "My name's Sorrah, what's yours?"

"Don't speak to the student Zachary!" The old crab apple said strongly, cracking her small Horse whip which made Zachary, the little boy, tremble. Sorrah staggered back,

"What's your problem?! I was just trying to make friends!" Sorrah yelled pointing fingers and stepping forward. She wasn't afraid of that old fart.. she had been trained in Martial Art's for 4 years!

"Madam Naru! I swear she didn't mean to be disrespectful! Please.. step inside" Pleaded Sorrah's Father, bowing to Madam Naru. Sorrah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Old bag.." she murmured. Once Madam Naru and Zachary had gone inside, Sorrah and her Father followed them. They all sat down and Sorrah still had a pouty look on her face,

"Why don't you and Zachary go out and play? While we discuss some ADULT things."

"Gladly." Sorrah was obviously angry but once she was alone with the innocent toddler she felt more relieved and happy. "So, what shall we do Zachary?" she asked Zachary.

"Umm.. snowball fight!" Zachary threw a snowball at her face and it was on! Sorrah gather some snow and made normal sized snowballs then fired away! They began to laugh each time they hit one another, Sorrah hadn't felt this happy since her parents were still together! Suddenly! A snowball, as big as LIFE, came rushing at her face! She braced for impact and then realized... it didn't hit her. It just froze in mid-air! She opened her eyes and put her hands, which were crossed infront of her face, down and the frozen iceball dropped to the ground. Her jaw dropped, "Did I just WATERBEND?!" she screamed to herself, she was so aghast she almost screamed at the top of her lungs from excitement! Zachary stood looking at the shocked girl with his cute little mouth open in awe.

"Are you a Waterbender?" Zachary asked curiously,

"Sorrah! What's the matter?! We heard screaming!"

Sorrah put a hand over her mouth, she was so aghast she could barely breath! She stared at the frozen block.. 'I did THAT!?' she thought to herself.

"She Waterbended." Zachary said in an innocent, little voice.

Sorrah's father was bewildered! "You what?!" he shouted. Even Madam wrinkly face was suprised! Her evil eyes went wide and her red lips parted.

"I- I Waterbended.." said Sorrah silently.. not in a million years would she think that would ever happen!

"But aren't you an Airbender?" asked Madam Naru.

"Yes, but.."

"Let's just discuss it later after we have a nice lunch and some tea." suggested Yeyga, leading them all into the house. Sorrah stayed outside, still staring at the block of ice that was slowly melting. She picked it up and looked at it, she admired the way she had frozen the snow in the middle and how it had stayed in the position of when it was thrown.

"Sorrah."

"Coming." answered Sorrah quickly. She dropped the large ice block and jogged inside.

After the long day of discussing with Madam Naru, it was time for bed. They all slept in separate beds, but Sorrah couldn't sleep.. she still couldn't believe she had Waterbended. Or at least she thought she had. Thirty minutes of thoughts passed and she finally fell into a deep sleep. In the morning, it was a bit chilly but Sorrah didn't mind. Sorrah woke up and went down the hall to the dining room, everyone was up.

"Uhm." She was puzzled, "Did I interrupt something?" When she realized she'd walked right into their deep conversation, she blushed from embarrassment and went back to her room. Since she couldn't go out the regular way.. she went out another way. Through the window. The clever girl hopped easily through the pentagon shaped window and onto the thin sheet of snow. There, was Zachary.. covered in mud.

"Zachary!" called Sorrah playfully as she ran over to him. Zachary giggled at his messy accomplishment, splashed and some mud hit her in the face. She wiped it off and picked him out of the mud hole.

"C'mon, let's get you clean before you Mother gives me a spanken." she said sarcastically, walking over to the side of the building. She picked up the hose and turned it on. Once that dirty little boy got a glimpse of that hose he started off runnin'! Sorrah managed to get him from far away by putting her thumb on the hose. Zachary giggled as the jet of water sprayed him. Then! A loud whistle rang through Sorrah's and Zachary's ears. Sorrah dropped the hose and doubled over, covering her ears.

"What IS that!?" she yelled, she swore she felt her ears bleeding. Sorrah looked up at her small friend, he was barely affected by the ear peircing sound. "What?" she said silently to herself, confused at why he didn't result in screaming. The whistle stopped and Sorrah got up, her ears were very sensitive to touch even Madam Naru's voice stung her ears like a thousand bees.

"That signals that it is time for training." Madam Naru said with a despicable tone in her voice that Sorrah just wanted to beat senseless. "Sorrah." She put her hazard in her back pocket in case she needed to use it again. Secondly, she walked like a priss all the way to the Training Quaters in the front. She motioned with her to scrawny fingers to follow. Sorrah obeyed unwillingly and followed, purposely slowing down to make her get the fact through her bony head, Sorrah isn't going to be an easy student.

When they arrived, Madam Naru faced Sorrah and Zachary. "Sit." she demanded harshly, her whip pointing down to the ground. Zachary sat quickly, but Sorrah refused to sit. This chick couldn't boss Sorrah around.. or could she?

"I said SIT!" Madam Naru yelled, veins popping out of her neck. Her pale green eyes flashing with blistering anger, she waited for her response. Sorrah crossed her arms and plopped onto the ground, sitting Indian style. "Now! Let's do our first lesson... MEDITATION." she said with a corrupted smirk, she knew Sorrah was more of an action girl than a patient girl just like her Grandmother. Sorrah growled and gritted her teeth, she HATED meditation! She could never be patient enough to meditate and the purpose was pointless!

"Grrrhh..!" Sorrah grumbled, lowering her head in annoyance.

Madam Naru bent over and with a cold stare, "Is there a problem?" she asked. Sorrah could feel her anger in her breath. "I couldn't hear you, say it again.." Wow. Sorrah couldn't BELIEVE she was treating her this way.. but her Father's stare from behind the window screen made Sorrah obey. Sorrah sighed,

"Nothing, Madam Naru.." she said looking a little depressed, she knew this is going to be a long, slow process.

Many months passed and Sorrah hasn't been able to Airbend or Waterbend. She meditated, tried speaking to the Avatars.. they wouldn't even come to her! But, she WAS improving on controlling her anger, even around Madam Naru. But sometimes when she had had enough, she lost it and freaked out. One early evening, Sorrah went outside.. it was Spring and all the birds sang. The Air Bison's gave birth to offspring and Sorrah was training. Sorrah was working in a special area in the training yard. There were dozens of tall, wooden planks that spun around rapidly. The goal is to make your way across the spinning planks without getting hit. Sorrah was more than confident on doing this, she had another dream where she was brought to the spinning artifact. She didn't get to see what happened next due to Madam Naru's wake up call.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's do this!" Sorrah yelled, hopping up and down. When she yelled, it wasn't like before. It was more controlled and relaxed.. like Rohan's.

"Okay, your time starts.." Madam Naru took a second to look at her stopwatch, "NOW!"

Almost instantly! Sorrah jumped into the spiraling wonder, she weaved through like the air that spun it! "So far, so good." she whispered to herself. She saw the world in slow motion, she was so peaceful, she swore she saw Avatar Aang apear before her! "Sorrah.." he whispered softly before he was blown away by her scream. She lost focus and the world started to move rapidly! Suddenly! A plank, as big as a Air Bison, whacked Sorrah out of the deathtrap with a bloody nose and onto the hard steps.

"Sorrah!" Madam Naru yelled in complete adrenaline, "Are you okay?" She nelt down and held Sorrah's head back to stop the bloodflow. But Sorrah pushed her away and got up, she was filled with blistering rage. She walked angrily to the rapid planks and stomped her foot down with steaming anger. Instantly, the spinning planks and a HUGE chunk of Earth flew into the sky. Madam Naru let out a gasp, so did Zachary who was playing with Toru's offspring.

"You did it again!" Madam Naru said with shock, her hand over her mouth.

"Did WHAT!?" Sorrah said with literal steam coming out of her nose!

"You Earthbended!"

"Does it look like I CARE!?" screamed Sorrah. Fire burst from her mouth but she didn't give a crud, she needed to take a break or she'd blow up! Sorrah trudged up the steps and stormed into the house. She slammed the door, leaving her Father clueless, and went down the hall to her room and plopped on her bed. She layed down, trying to calm down, and closed her stressed eyes. When Sorrah fell into a light, peaceful sleep, she was met by her Grandmother and Avatar Aang.

"Where am I?" Sorrah asked, she looked at her body. She was glowing blue! "Am I in the Spirit World?"

"Yes Sorrah," said her young Grandmother. The Spirit world is the a sacred place only Avatars could go to to seek guidance.

"Why am I here? How come I even get to go in here?" she asked, but no one could hear her as she was slowly waking up in the real world. She had so many questions to ask them! Like what was SHE doing in the Spirit World?!

Sorrah woke up with a scream, she was drenched in sweat and she looked as if she'd been electrocuted. She looked out her open window and saw the moon shining down on the Earth. She got up and went down the hall, towards the door. She went to the spinning planks but they were not there. All that was there was a ditch were a chunk of the Earth used to be. Sorrah remembered what Madam Naru had said, she had Earthbended! Then when she was freaking out, she remembered feeling her tongue being scorched. But she was too angry to care... even if she was on fire! Then, she finally figured it out... the Waterbending, the Earthbending, the Firebending... it could only lead up to one explanation. She was the Avatar!

The happy, young Avatar let out the loudest scream she could produce! Her scream could be heard all over Republic city and into the mountains that surrounded the busy city. Sorrah hopped up and down several times screaming,

"I'm the Avatar! I can't believe it!"

Soon enough, Sorrah's Dad, Madam Naru and Zachary came rushing out.

"What's all the commotion?!"

"Is everything okay?!"

"Where's my breakfast..?"

Sorrah rushed happily to them, "I more than Airbended! I'm the Avatar!" she screamed, pouncing on her Dad and hugging him tightly. She couldn't believe she was the AVATAR!


End file.
